The Part That Hurts the Most
by SpetsnazAgent2525
Summary: Tim McGee has been through a lot at the hands of his teammates. But a new threat to DC will push them all over the edge. Title and chapter names are by Thousand Foot Krutch in their song "Part that Hurts the Most"
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**  
Three men stood on the roof of a building. The half-moon illuminated their meeting place eerily. One had a massive rifle strapped to his back. The second was watching the area closely, worried that Law Enforcement vehicles were coming up the drive. They weren't. The third was talking quietly.

"Alpha team will take the north side, near the Silver Spring. Delta and Echo will hit the CIA and FBI headquarters. Zulu team will do the final blow. The main attack will take no more than three hours. The capital of this country will fall."

The man spoke with passion, dark energy surging through every syllable he pronounced. Anticipation was pumping through his veins. The attack had been planned for months. They had hired dozens of operatives from around the world to form the teams. Alpha, the sniper team. Delta and Echo, the assault teams. Zulu, the siege team.

The grand attack had one purpose. To hold in terror the capital of the United States of America. The grand city where all American pride was based. Where white buildings form a skyline lined by famous monuments. The city of presidents.

Washington DC

**TIME TO ATTACK:48 Hours  
Time: 12am, August 4**

Ten miles east, a man sat at his computer, typing slowly. Special Agent Timothy McGee was finishing the paperwork from one of their latest cases, a drug bust in Silver Springs. Ten drug dealers had been arrested, along with a dozen thugs. It was the most successful bust of the year.

The man closed his computer, and got up, avoiding the garbage can left in his way by fellow agent Tony DiNozzo. He didn't notice the man watching him from across the street, keeping tabs on NCIS headquarters. The clock was ticking.

The attack was near.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Every Day I Get A Little Closer  
Time: 6AM  
Time to Attack: 42 Hours  
**  
NCIS Headquarters  
Even after his late night, McGee went back to NCIS early. He had an uneasy feeling, a dark cloud hanging over him. Perhaps it had been a bad cup of coffee, but in McGee's opinion, it was much more likely related to the fight he had with Ziva just 24 hours earlier.

_/24 Hours Ago/_  
The case was driving the team crazy. Two murdered marines, both with a wife and kids that depended on them. Seeing the families shattering into tears had unnerved the whole team, save for Gibbs, who had feelings made of steel, as Tony said often. The MCRT was used to seeing sad families, but the whole thing disturbed them. Both marines had been in trouble financially, and had been absent from home many times without excuse. Something smelled fishy. Tim was snapped out of his thoughts by Ziva bumping into his desk, giving a shout of surprise and dropping a case onto the desk.

"Tony! What was that for?" The ex-Mossad agent demanded, glaring at him. Tony snickered, then turned away innocently. After one more withering glance, she turned back. Tim was pale, looking horrified at the magnets that had fallen next to his computer.

"No, no, no!" He whispered, sweat gleaning on his brow.

"What?" Ziva asked, confused, picking up the heavy-duty magnets from the desk. She rubbed her side, and began to walk away.

"Everything's gone." He said, still in a hoarse whisper. Tony joined the conversation abruptly.

"What's gone Probie?" He interceded, earning another glare from Ziva. Tim's voice rose a half-octave.

"Case notes, research, pics, everything!" He despaired. Ziva smiled sadly.

"It's just computer work McGee. We can solve the case fine without it." Tim's anger and stress snapped.

"What do you mean _just_ computer work? He demanded. He stood to full height. "I am a vital member of this team, remember that." His temper cooled, and he shrank down. On the verge of apologizing, he was pushed over the edge.

"So what Probie?" Tony sneered. "You ever been shot? Tortured? Gibbs-slapped daily?" he ribbed. Tim lost control.

"Quiet Tony! This _lowly computer work _takes alot out of me. Without computer resources, our work would take three times as long! And all you do is make fun of me!" he nearly screamed. Gibbs, coming out of Vance's office, stopped at the ledge above, unnoticed by the three MCRT members.

"Don't you agree Ziva?" McGee asked. The Israeli was quiet, looking back and forth between the two men. Tim's harsh gaze turned on her.

"You agree with him?!" He snapped, half in disbelief and half in astonished anger.

"Well..." Ziva began quietly, then stopped. Gibbs could feel waves of tension rising from below. His junior agent put up with alot, especially from Tony. He was about to step in and deescalate the situation when Tony made yet another bonehead remark.

"Hey, the computer nerds can get angry!" Ziva made the mistake of chuckling, then quickly stopped. It was too late.

"Well, at least I know how you really stand! This member of the team is done for the afternoon. I'll be back when you are all gone!" He yelled, and stormed to the elevator, leaving all his stuff behind. Tony and Ziva looked on in stunned silence. Gibbs shook his head, frowning, and turned away.

Tim had kept his word; he had not reentered NCIS until 8 at night. The next 3 hours were spent heavily working regaining his notes and work, then finishing paperwork from an earlier case that hadn't been completed due to the new murders.

-10 Miles West of Silver Springs, on a shooting range-  
On the outskirts of DC, the sniper team trickled in to the shooting range to practice. They came daily, under the alias of a bunch of friends.

Alpha Team consisted of 9 people, plus the leader. They were top-line snipers, some of the best in the world. They're training deadline was approaching. It was the last morning they would ever see the shooting range.

Back at NCIS, a young man daydreamed about the woman he loved, not aware of the trials ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: I Can't Break Away  
Time: 1:30pm  
Time to Attack: 34 and 1/2 Hours  
**  
_NCIS Headquarters, Washington DC_  
Tim McGee spent the second half of his day in the one place he felt comfortable at work. The place where he could talk openly about his hard days and not be reprimanded. The place where the only two coworkers who listened to him resided.

Autopsy.

NCIS's Medical Examiner, Donald Mallard, known as Ducky to his friends, was an elderly man with a kind heart. He always seemed to know when Tim was having a rough day, and never hesitated to make two cups of tea and talk about it.

Duck's assistant, Jimmy Palmer, was the shy man of NCIS, known for cracking the worst jokes at the worst possible moments. Inside, he was a kind kid, and he and McGee became close friends.

That day, Ducky and Palmer were working on the first of the two murdered marines. As usual, Dr. Mallard conversed quietly with the body while Jimmy stood awkwardly aside.

"Well, Petty Officer Davies, looks like your assignment ended sadly. You did well, my young man, and shall always be remembered."

"Doctor, I see something on his leg, a scar or something." Palmer noted, squinting at the body.

"You are correct Mr. Palmer, as usual. It looks to me like some sort of bullet wound, from a few years ago."

"Do you think it is relevant?" Jimmy inquired, half expecting a headslap in response.

"Doubtful. He was stationed in Iraq two years ago, after all." Ducky replied. At that moment, Leroy Jethro Gibbs made his usual unannounced entry.

"What have you got Duck" he asked, coat flapping as he walked stiffly in. Ducky turned and responded.

"Cause of death appears to be a bullet to the chest, close range. I have sent the bullet to Abby for analysis, but it appears to be a shot from a Desert Eagle. I have used them before. Very good weapons. I recall a time when-"

"The body, Duck?" Gibbs corrected the Scotsman.

"Oh yes, sorry Jethro. He also has a bullet wound on his leg, from a few years ago." Seeing the question forming on Gibbs' face, he quickly added. "Likely non-relevant to the case." Gibbs, satisfied, nodded, and walked out.

"Mr. Palmer, would you get the body of Petty Officer Briggs from the drawer please? Thank you." Ducky asked. As Palmer was about to move, the doors opened again, admitting the form of Tim McGee. Duck smiled.

"What brings you here, Timothy? Jethro just left. Did he send you for something?" McGee frowned before responding.

"No. Just...wanted to talk." He said slowly. Ducky sensed it was one of those rough days for Tim. He motioned his hand to a nearby chair.

"Have a seat young man. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. Some of it is rather embarrassing." Tim said, not wanting to tell the Autopsy Doctor about his love life.

"Well, then, tell me about the other part." Ducky said, pulling up his own chair. Tim sighed, then began.

"Yesterday, I was trying to work some traces on the accounts of the murdered Marines. I also had a bunch of notes. iva was bringing magnets to Abby, she dropped them next to my computer, and it erased my work." Ducky opened his mouth to speak, but McGee continued.

"Neither of them cared, they just laughed and made fun of me, like always. Tony especially. But even Ziva! I thought better of her than that!" He said, despair written on his face. Duck again, was about to speak, but was interrupted by DiNozzo himself.

"Hey Palmer, have you seen the McGeek?" he asked, the ever-present teasing tone showing more than usual.

"Tim? No, I haven't." Palmer responded. Ducky frowned. He motioned for McGee to stay put, then walked outside of autopsy to the other two men.

"Mc_Gee_'s business is none of yours Anthony. Go upstairs and help Jethro with what he is doing." He said sternly. Tony knew better than to argue with Ducky, and he turned away. Ducky re-entered autopsy.

"Thanks Ducky." Tim said sincerely. "I am not ready to see him yet. I have avoided both of them all day." Ducky nodded.

"Mr. Palmer, why don't we get some tea." he said loudly, and the Autopsy Gremlin, noticing Tim was there, obliged.

_New York City_

In a darkened room of a tall building, two men sat, quietly talking. The older man, in his forties, spoke first.

"I don't like it. You know I dislike the feds as much as the next person, but terrorism isn't the answer."

"I agree, but what can we do?" The second, younger man inquired. They sat in silence for several minutes before the older man spoke again.

"Bring your men to Washington, along with Jenkins and his. See what you can do to stop them." He said. He knew he was risking the lives of everybody mentioned, but it had to be done. Terrorism was strictly against his principles.

"What about Brassy?" the younger man asked.

"I'll keep him close, in case our friends try something." The older man said. The younger nodded, saluted, and left. In the next room, he picked up his pistol, attached a silencer, and put it in his coat. It was time to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Get Away From Me  
Time: 9pm  
27 Hours to Attack  
**  
_Silver Springs_  
After a long day, McGee tiredly walked home after taking the bus. His talk with Ducky had done little to ease his tension. His hurt had just increased. Tony and Ziva had made no effort to apologize, and, as he walked by the bullpen on his way to leave, he heard them snickering. He could hear the words "Tim" "McGee" and "Probie" being whispered among the chuckles. Discusted, he had marched out, not unnoticed by Gibbs and NCIS Director Leon Vance.

As McGee turned the corner onto his street, he didn't see the two men standing nearby.

The younger of the two turned to the other.  
"Do you think he saw us?"

"Not a chance. He's had a rough week" The second replied. He sighed.

"This will be over soon Jerry." He said, not believing his own words.

"It is still not right, Tom." The younger said. Tom sighed. He had been recruited by the sniper team leader nine months ago. An envelope had been dropped at his door in Israel. In it was $20,000, and a note, _saying you will get 20,000 more if you help us. Silver Springs, two weeks. We will find you_._  
_  
Tom had gone to DC. He was met by the tall sniper leader, who was known by the other hired guns as Alpha. No one knew his real name. Alpha revealed the plans he and his boss had. Plans that were months, years in the making. The plans were simple. To create a diversion, and storm three government buildings. Tom had been an Israeli Army sniper for ten years. He was one of the best. But he didn't like the idea of becoming a criminal. Alpha talked with him for weeks, trying to convince him to join the terrorist effort. Finally, only for the need his family had for finances, Tom accepted.

Two months later, Jerry was recruited. The seventeen year old was an inspiring young man who was an excellent marksman and student. His parents were drug addicts, and had been for all his life. Alpha offered him the money to start a living of his own. He was good at manipulating people. It went against every one of his morals, but Jerry accepted. They were the only two reluctant members of the sniper team. The others were, as Jerry described, "Bloodthirsty sadists who wanted to kill and destroy". They became fast friends, and not just because of their names.

They knew that what they were doing could cost them their lives, not to mention that they were becoming terrorists. The two friends were alone in a world of evil. The regret threatened to destroy them, but they couldn't turn back. It was too late.

_Or was it_

**Time: 8am, 16 hours to Primary Attack  
**_NCIS Headquarters_

The next day, McGee didn't even go to the bullpen. He went straight to Autopsy, telling Gibbs he wanted to help Palmer and Ducky. Gibbs, although surprised, reluctantly agreed, watching the young agent scurry away. Gibbs made a mental note to talk with Tony and Ziva about their behavior toward their coworker. At the moment, however, he had a meeting with Vance.

The director had coffee waiting as Gibbs stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He sat down.

"What do you need, Leon?" Gibbs asked, coming off gruffer than he intended. Watching McGee's downward spiral was taking it's toll on the older agent. Leon seemed not to notice. He was deadly serious as he spoke.

"We have a problem." he stated, and, without waiting for Gibbs to comment, continued.

"The NSA has been picking up increased terrorist chatter from the Middle East. Several groups are talking about something big happening. Really big."

"How big?" Gibbs inquired, his gut beginning to tick.

"Big enough to change the course of the war on terror." Vance answered, his face deep set in worry. It had been a busy morning as he fielded calls from every major law organization on the East Coast.

"Target?"

"Unknown, but we are the biggest contributor to the war."

"Could this be a false alarm?" the Team Leader asked skeptically, though he doubted it.

"SecNav doesn't think so, and neither does the NSA." the Director answered.

"What can we do?"

"That's the problem. There is nothing we know. No game-plan. We do not know the culprits, or thew motive, or even a target!" the Director said angrily, throwing his hands in the air. Gibbs nodded. He hated being in the dark.

"Bring Fornell" Gibbs said, and the Director moved to his phone.

**Time: 9am**  
_North of Silver Springs  
_  
"How could we escape?" Jerry said quietly, excitement crackling through his voice. The guilt had finally cracked Tom. He wanted out.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Tom said. Inside, he knew any attempt to back out would likely lead to their deaths. He noticed a figure approaching out of the corner of his eye. He lightly tapped Jerry to alert him. It was the sniper team leader himself.

"You guys ready for the fun?" Alpha asked, his own excitement showing. Tom nearly became sick. How sadistic could the man be? Unfortunately, he had to keep a front.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jerry beat him to the punch, speaking uneasily. As Alpha looked down at him, Tom worried their secret was blown.

"Just hang in there son. Soon it will all be over." Alpha spoke. Tom worried Jerry wouldn't be able to keep his composure. To his credit, he did.

"Sure will" Jerry said, and cracked a smile. Alpha nodded, patted them on the back, and walked away, leaving them on the street corner.

"Now what?" Jerry asked, and Tom had no answer.

_New York City_  
In the city, nine men walked discretely onto a southbound Amtrak. They all had on light suits, and blended in with the commuters. They knew it could be the last time they ever saw the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**GottahavemyNCIS: The reason I am updating so often is because up through CHapter Six is already complete. So, enjoy the quick updates! Next chapter will have more action!**

**Chapter 4: I Want to Get Away  
Time: 8pm, 4 hours to Primary Attack  
**_NCIS Headquarters_**  
**  
As the day came to a close, Tim McGee still felt lost. He and his teammates had gone through hard times before, fights, insults, and hurt feelings. He had endured years of DiNozzo's teasing. But the rifts were never permanent. The MCRT always healed, they were known for their close bonds. Yet, for some reason, the fear remained for McGee that he would never regain the friendship of Tony and Ziva. Even Abby was growing colder, joining in with Tony's jokes quite often over the past months. Although he was never physically harmed by the pranks, the emotional toll was higher then she figured.

Sighing in sadness, he closed his computer and exited the bullpen. From above Gibbs watched the young agent exit.

For Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the day had been a long one, as tensions rose in the upper echelon of NCIS. The NSA was still picking up increased terrorist chatter, but no clues to a target were given. No one knew what to expect. Every agency was in the dark.

But for Gibbs, the more pressing issue was the tension between Tony, Ziva and McGee. He worried the long days and seemingly endless ribbing would force the younger agent to do something rash.

"Why was McGoo in such a-OW!" Tony started to say before being cut off by an unusually hard headslap.

"Can it DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered. "Go home. I don't wanna see any of you before 0900 tomorrow. Go!" Tony, too surprised to say a snide remark back, walked away, Ziva quick on his heals. Gibbs didn't notice Ducky walk up behind him.

"You need to do something, Jethro."

**Time: 11pm, 1 Hour to Primary Attack**  
_Philadelphia_

After a 6 hour layover in Philly, the suited men from New York City were on the move again. Jenkins, a thirty-seven year old Iraqi war veteran, sat down next to one of the others, a twenty-nine year old by the name of Clancy.

"What do you think?" Jenkins asked. Clancy didn't need to think about what he meant.

"Boss thinks we have forty eight hours before the attack. I don't know what he thinks we can do. We are not exactly squeaky clean either." Clancy had never seen the Boss so agitated. All he knew was his orders, get to DC as soon as possible.

"I just hope we can do something." Jenkins said. The men sat in silence for the next hour, each deep in his own thoughts.

**Time: 11:30pm, 30 Minutes to Primary Attack**  
The time had come. Tom and Jerry, along with the rest of the sniper team, were seated in an office in Silver Springs. The room was soundproof and secure. No one could hear the plans of the terrorists. Alpha paced excitedly, not able to keep still. Anticipation charged the air. Alpha spoke loudly, debriefing the group.

"You all know the plan. Teams of two, pre-designated. You will go to your perch, which you have been told. At 0000 hours, we fire. Aim for air conditioners, gas tanks, windows, anything to make a ruckus. Our goal is not casualties here. It is terror. We are making a distraction for our main move tomorrow. I want every government agency up here by 0200 hours. We need them exposed.

At 0015 hours, you will switch to your secondary positions. Fire again. Pin down any first responders. Do not let yourselves be seen. If a few cars blow up, all the better.

Again, our goal is terror. We want residents trembling in their homes. We want to be the main news story across the country tomorrow morning. Nobody knows our plan. It is foolproof. Me and the other higher ups have gone over many contingency plans. None is as good as this. We will succeed. We will win. Go. Go to your positions. Tonight, we fight!"

**11:59pm**  
Tom and Jerry, paired together, were in position. Perched near a grove of trees on a hilltop, and in full camouflage, they could hit a target for a long ways. Their guns, a MK15 for Tom and a XM2010 for Jerry, lay set up before them. The other teams were spread out over a 5 mile area, hidden and ready. Alpha popped on the radio.

"One minute to showtime." Jerry shared a disgusted look with Tom over the leader's uncontained fever for the attack.

"How do we get out of this one?" Jerry asked. Tom shook his head. He had no idea. Time was quickly running out. Once the attack started, they would be wanted criminals country wide.

"Just stay with me kid." Tom said, and checked his scope again. A few residences lined the edge of the hill, within easy firing distance.

"30 seconds!"

Jerry tensed. His life was about to change forever. The teenager never dreamed he would do an act like this. Tom put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but it didn't help either of them.

"20 seconds"

Tim McGee lay sleepless on his bed, wondering how things could have gone so wrong so quickly. A TV remote lay in his hand, even though the television was off. He fingered it restlessly, pondering his next step. In his other hand, he held a letter he had written. His stomach turning in nausea, he lay back down, preparing for a long night.

A few streets away, Ziva David sat at a table, sipping soda, and thinking of love.

Jethro Gibbs stood in his basement, sanding his boat and worrying about his surrogate family. The rifts that had formed were not drying up like they usually did. The tension threatened to destroy the MCRT.

"5 seconds" Alpha's final warning crackled across the radio.

The snipers tensed. Tom and Jerry shared a final, knowing look. They aimed carefully. The clock seemed to slow as 12 o'clock neared. A final moment of silence.

Across Silver Springs, the reports of guns echoed through the streets. Bullets glanced off metal sidings. Sparks illuminated the night. Jerry fired at a satellite dish, then a phone line. Communications were to be severed, according to Alpha. Although it pained the two men to do this, to stay alive, they would have to go along with the destructive plan. Windows shattered. A woman screamed from a house that had been hit by Tom. He frowned, but held his nerve together. Jerry looked ill. Somewhere, a gas tank exploded, ruptured by one of Alpha's explosive rounds. Tom's 9-round-clip ran out. He rapidly slipped in another. Taking a deep breath, he kept firing.

The attack had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review guys. I really apprerciate them. Here is some action! Chapter 6 will be posted later today, and Chapter 7 either today or tomorrow.**

**Chapter 5: I See the Signs but I Can't Quite Make the Words Out  
Time: 12:00am  
**_Silver Springs, Maryland_

Tim McGee opened the letter again, proofreading it for the hundredth time.

Director Leon Vance, NCIS Headquarters, Washington DC

_I have been a member of the MCRT for years now. I have been through countless situations with my team, and solved a massive number of cases. Yet, I am always the odd one out. Everyone else includes each other, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Ziva, even Ducky and Palmer, but I am always out. Everyone has their six covered, except for me._

According to Tony, all I do is useless computer work. I have never been tortured or shot. I guess no one appreciates what I do, as toiling as it is.

Tony and Ziva get appreciation and friendship from each other, but all I get is pranks and laughter. I can't take it anymore.

Therefor, this letter is my official resignation from NCIS, effective in one week. I will need time to clear out my workspace, and say goodbye to the few people around that actually appreciate what I do.

Scincerely and Sadly,  
NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee

He sighed. Just as he was about to turn the light out, he heard a noise. It was one he would never expect to hear near is house. It was the recognizable sound of a sniper rifle.

No way, he thought. Another noise. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way to the sliding doors at the front of his apartment. He peaked outside.

A few months ago, he had moved to a small house, closer to the edge of Silver Springs, though still close to Ziva. He was only a few hundred meters away from one of the largest hills around. McGee loved being closer to rural areas. He would often get tame deer in his backyard, and he started leaving food for them. He even didn't mind the raccoons and other pests that came around.

As he peaked out from behind the curtain, the window shattered around him. Glass flew through the air, and he felt pieces flick against him. The tinkling of glass falling on the tile floor snapped him out of his shock. He instinctively dropped to the floor. He had no idea what was going on. Another shot, and the power flickered out. Fear shot through his body. A second window shattered, this time the sound coming from his bedroom. He inspected himself for wounds. His left arm had a few scrapes, and his right had a small gouge that was bleeding. He groaned. It hurt quite a bit. He could imagine Tony ribbing him about being a wimp. McGee heard a pinging sound, and feared that the shooter was aiming for his car. More window bursts, and a car alarm. He pounded his fist on the floor in frustration. The shooting stopped momentarily.

After about a half minute of silence, he worked up the courage to crawl to his lockbox. He pulled out his service weapon along with extra ammunition, and his backup cell phone. Hands shaking, he called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" the female voice at the end asked. It took him a moment to compose his shaking voice to speak.

"This is-This is NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee. I am at my house in Silver Springs. There-There's someone shooting at my apartment, whoa!" his voice cut off as another shot hit the satillite dish on his roof. He ducked as low as he could, and readied his gun. More shots, but no noise from them hitting his house. His confusion ended when he heard the barking of his neighbor's dog. This reminded him.

Jethro!

"Agent McGee? Are you okay?" The operator asked. He picked up the phone, and began crawling towards the bedroom. To his relief, he heard anxious pawing on the door. Jethro. He put the phone to his ear.

"Yeah. I think the shooter is targeting the house on my right now."

"Alright. Stay put. Someone will be there in ten minutes. Are you armed Agent McGee?"

"Yeah. Sig with two extra clips." he responded.

"Good. Stay down until we get there." she said. He wasn't going anywhere.

**12:02**  
Ziva still sat awake at the table, pondering what to do. She had never meant to hurt Tim. It was just a harmless joke, wasn't it? With a sinking feeling, she realized how much she may have hurt her friend. She pulled out her phone, but a popping noise stopped her. She only had a moment to wonder before a loud bang made her jump. She got up and grabbed her gun. A second explosion nearly stopped her in her tracks, but her investigative skills took over. She slowly stepped outside.

It was a dark night, with only a crescent moon to light the sky. Another explosion. All of these explosions were not large per say, but more the size of a propane tank blowing up.

_Propane tank_

It hit her as her eyes travled to the gas tank on the side of her apartment. A bullet whistled by and the tank detonated, blowing fragments of metal by her. She hit the deck, pulling out her gun.

What on earth is going on?

**12:06**  
McGee was still hunkered in his home, underneath the living room windows. His gun was loaded, safety off. The shooting was still going on, at the rate of about a shot every fifteen seconds. He had braved a peak out his window a few minutes ago, but found he couldn't see that far into the dark. The power was out for the whole street, and the sliver of a moon didn't do much in the way of illumination. He sighed. The only thing left to do was wait for backup.

At this point, Gibbs was still sanding in the basement. He was miles away from the shooting, but had his mind clogged with his own worries. Finally, he decided to call McGee and check on him. Walking up the stairs, he pulled out his phone, but thought better of it.

Better let him sleep, he thought. The older man slumped onto the couch, wondering if he could salvage his team.

**12:12**  
After what felt like hours, McGee could hear sirens. He sighed in relief. After a few moments, he heard doors open and slam shut. Then, a knock at the door. He opened it to see two Metro PD cops standing there, looking nervous as another shot rang out. Before anyone could speak, a tremendous explosion rang out. Debris slammed against the side of the apartment as a brilliant flash made Tim squint. He and the cops were knocked to the ground, and the ground shook. The remaining windows on the front face of Tim's apartment blew out. Glass clattered to the ground. A woman screamed. Car alarms blasted, as flaming pieces of wreckage rained down.

"Woah!" The taller of the two cops yelled, over the din of the car alarms.

"What on earth was that?" Tim asked, his gun knocked from his reach. He didn't make a move, to scared of another explosion.

"Probably our patrol car." The short one answered grimly. Tim's mouth dropped. His whole body ached. The cut on his arm was still bleeding, and he had a sharp pain in his leg. The taller cop looked ill at the face, his brow furrowed in pain.

"Get in!" Tim yelled at the PD officers, and they obliged, radioing for backup as quick as they could.

**12:16**  
Ziva stayed inside, even as at least three Metro cruisers passed by her house, on their way west. The shooting, at least by her, had momentarily stopped, but she still didn't feel safe. She suddenly wished Tim was there to comfort and protect her. He always made her feel safe, although she knew if she ever told Tony that he was never stop laughing. She almost smiled, then remembered he was nearby, in a much more exposed house. Her heart sank in fear, and she dialed his number.

**12:22**  
Leon Vance was awoken from a sound sleep by his phone. He had only been able to catch two hours of sleep after getting home from MTAC. Groaning and rolling over, he picked it up. Calls at 12 in the morning were never good news. He didn't even have time to say his groggy hello before the voice of Tobias Fornell ended all hopes of any more sleep that night.

"We have a problem."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Chapter 7 is finished too by the way! Review are really, really appreciated. Here is some McGiva for you, and much more of that to come! If I am nice, I'll post Chapter 7 later tonight. If I'm nice. hehe**

**Chapter 6: I Hurt You Everyday  
12:25am  
**_Silver Springs_  
As soon as the shooting stopped, Tim got to his feet, ignoring the pain shooting through his wrist. It had twisted when the explosion threw him to the ground. He peaked out the door, securing his gun on his belt. No bullets came flying out of the dark at him. He stepped further out.

The explosion had damaged the front of his house only slightly, but all the windows were broken and he worried rain or worse would get in. He had to take the risk. There was no time to lose. Looking down, he saw that his phone was broken, a six inch shard of metal impaled straight through it. He slammed his fist against the weakened doorframe in anger.

So much for never be unreachable

He ran for his car, a sense of urgency pulsing through his veins. He had to check on Ziva, who lived only a few blocks away.

The taller officer, struggling to his feet, nearly chased after him, but Tim held up his badge. He stopped and returned to the apartment, where the shorter officer was yelling into the phone. Tim investigated the damage done to his car. Every window was shattered, glass scattering the pavement and seats. There was a hole in the side of his bumper, but other than that, no other damage that he could see. He tried the ignition, and flinched as it started. Nothing unusual happened. He hopped in, ignoring the crunching of glass, and gunned the engine, barely missing a trio of PD officers running to his next door neighbor's house. The tires screeched as he whipped out onto the road, headed for Ziva's.

**12:30am**  
Ziva tried dialed McGee's number for the fifth time. The call wasn't getting through. and her heart was in her throat.

Nothing.

She nearly threw the phone at the wall in frustration. It rang. She nearly jumped for joy.

"Hello?"

"I heard the news. On my way now. You ok?" To her relief and disappointment, it was Gibbs. It took her a moment to swallow her worry and answer.

"Fine Gibbs."

"McGee?" he asked, not rattled by her shaky voice.

"No word." she answered truthfully.

"Be there as soon as possible. Stay INSIDE." he commanded, and disconnected. She lay on her bed, and prayed for McGee.

**12:37am**  
About twenty minutes after the ceasefire order, Alpha came on the radio again.

"Go! Meet in one hour at Location 4."

Tom tapped Jerry's shoulder, and the teen followed the older man as he hurried off the hill. Metro PD was almost certainly closing in. Tom's SUV was waiting in a parking lot a block away. Tom had to force himself to walk slowly, so as not to look suspicious. Sirens sounded in the distance, getting closer. Soon the whole area would be locked down. Tom picked up his pace, Jerry barely keeping his dinner down behind him. The attack was to much to handle.

After what seemed like hours, they reached the SUV. Tom tried the handle. It was still locked.

"Come on, come on!" he grumbled, jamming the unlock key over and over again. Finally, it worked. They climbed in, and drove away, as Metro PD arrived on the hill where they had been just moments before.

**12:38am**  
_Silver Springs_

Lieutenant Davis never liked night cases. He preferred sleeping to traipsing around in the dark, trying not to step on evidence. Nonetheless. here he was, leading a team up the hill.

"Steady now, extreme stealth. We want to catch them alive, but if they fire on you, do not hesitate to return fire. Go!" The line of men surged up the hill as silently as possible. Davis held his breath, waiting for gunshots to echo out, and his men to fall. But all they heard was eerie silence. They reached the top of the hill. Nobody in sight.

"Spread out, search the area!" Davis grumbled, angry that the shooters slipped away. His men followed orders. Just a few seconds later, one of the rookies yelled for his boss.

"Got something over here!" Rolling his eyes, Davis jogged over.

"What is it?" he inquired. The rookie motioned at the ground.

"Shell cartridges. Big ones. And lots of 'em!"

**12:39am**  
McGee pulled up at Ziva's in a hurry, his tires spraying gravel and dust. He left his engine running as he jumped out, and ran for the house.

"Ziva!" he ran to the door. No answer. He tried the handle. It was unlocked. He barged in, looking around rapidly. ZIva was slumped against a nearby wall, phone in one hand and Star of David in the other. She looked up at him. Something unrecognizable flashed in her eyes.

"McG-Tim!"

"Yeah, me. You all right?" He glanced at her worriedly.

"Fine. You?"

"I'll manage." He answered, ignoring the pain in his wrist, and his blood covered arm. Ziva didn't.

"Tim, you are injured! Wait here." She commanded, using her harsh commanding voice to cover her worry and relief at his appearance. Inside, she was a whirlwind of emotions. He was safe, but what did he think of her. Did he hate her? She had been so mean to him over the last few weeks. Regret coursed through her as she reappeared in the doorway with a wet cloth. Tim held out his arm obediently.

"It's all dry, I think. Probably clotted up." Tim said, more worried about his wrist. She wiped the cloth over his arm. Pain shot through him, but he swallowed and didn't say anything. She wiped harder. Fresh blood welled out of the wound. He groaned in pain. Ziva frowned.

"Tim, this is really deep. And I think there is something in there."

"That would be glass Ziva." He said, grimacing as she dabbed at the blood.

"Here, sit down." She motioned to the bed. Tim obliged. His wrist continued sending pulses of pain up his arm.

"I think I sprained my wrist." McGee said, holding it up gingerly. Tim rubbed it, feeling for a break. He nearly screamed in agony. Setting the bloody cloth down, Ziva spoke.

"I will go get some gauze to wrap that in." She was off. In a few moments she reappeared. Securing the wrist took a few minutes, but they both stayed silent. Finally, Ziva spoke.

"Tim, about Tony, I-" She was cut off as the door swung wide open, admitting the form of Gibbs.

"Ziva, I-McGee! You're already here!" he announced. "Where were you? I called you like...thirty times."

"Phone's busted. Car blew up outside my house." Ziva gasped, but managed to hide it from the men. Gibbs merely nodded.

"Alright. Ziver, what direction was the shooting coming from?"

"North, there is a strip of trees there. Good cover for a sniper." Gibbs nodded.

"Alright. We wait here for DiNozzo, then we head there and canvass the area."

Gibbs interrogated them for another half hour before they had a chance to talk. Once again, she was cut off.

"Tim, listen." She started. Tony chose that moment to enter the apartment and make one of his remarks.

"So, McGeek finally got some action! Well done Probie!" Ziva sighed in frustration. McGee merely looked down.

-  
**1:00am**  
On the southbound train, Jenkins and the twenty-eight year old mob Lieutenant were watching the news when a special report came on.

"This happening moments ago, some kind of attack has happened in DC." Jenkins straightened, and tapped his friend. "There have been a dozen reports of shots fired, and several explosions in the suburb of Silver Springs. As of yet, no injuries have been reported, but police have only just secured the area"

The younger man slammed his fist in frustration.

"That wasn't the main attack. The boss wouldn't send us down for a mere shooting." Jenkins stated. The younger man turned to him.

"Then what was it?" Jenkins thought for a few seconds.

"A distraction."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Stay Away From Me**

**7am, 7 Hours to Main Attacks**

_NCIS HQ_

By the time the team got back to the Navy Yard, Tim was wiped. During the ride there, he was barely able to keep his eyes open. But the job never stopped. Next up, it was time to analyze the over 200 cartridges picked up by Metro PD, as well as compare witness statements. So far, all they had was a mess.

The best they could piece together was that at exactly 0000 hours, or midnight, several residences in Silver Springs came under unexplained, heavy fire from several points. Residences and first responders were pinned down for approximately twenty minutes before the shooting stopped, and the shooters vanished without a trace. Metro PD had located three sniping points, and NCIS had found another near Tim's house. But the only thing they found was spent cartridges from large rifles.

A strange sense of terror gripped the DC suburb, as residents believed they were not safe even in their own homes. Metro PD had the whole area heavily patrolled, and FBI agents were arriving on the scene by 0130. Although not noticeable, Tim believed the CIA was also present, likely trying to blame it on terrorists. The NSA had their own agents on standby, waiting for further terrorist chatter related to the incident.

By the time Jethro Gibbs had arrived, he already knew the attack had something to do with the meeting with Vance. But to him, it seemed a little pointless for a terrorist attack. Although terror had and still did grip the neighborhood, there were no casualties. He was, for the first time in a long while, stumped.

Finally, the car pulled up at NCIS.

"Let's go Probie!" Tony said happily, not noticing the glares he received from Tim, Gibbs, and Ziva. The agents went inside, not knowing what the day would bring.

**8am**

_Northern Virginia_

Meanwhile, on the southbound Amtrak train, all nine of the suited men were up, seated in the observation car. They quietly debated among themselves. Jenkins talked with the other leader in the front.

"If you are right about a distraction last night, when will the main attack be?" the younger man inquired. Jenkins looked long and hard at him before replying.

"I don't know, but if it is a distraction, they will want to capitalize on it. Probably forty eight hours at best."

"Not much time to isolate the threat." the younger man said. Jenkins nodded. He put a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"Best we can do is try." he said. The younger man stared at him, the implications of the word try hanging in the air.

**9am **

_NCIS HQ_

Two hours later found McGee in Abby's lab, running one of the bullets found. The results did not take long to find. As soon as the machines and computers sounded, McGee hurried to call Gibbs. Within two minutes, Gibbs hurried through the door.

"What do you have McGee?" Tim turned to face his boss. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"We have run at least twenty five different bullets, and they all come from military-issued sniper rifles. Big ones! I have some from an MK15 sniper rifle, some from XM2010s, a M110, Gibbs, this is not good. We have at least six different guns here!" McGee's stress level was rising. Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will figure it out, don't worry." Gibbs comforted him, then walked out, leaving Tim with his thoughts.

_I was attacked in my own home last night, along with fifty other residences. I want answers as much as the rest of us._

**11am**

_Unknown Location in Maryland_

Jerry and Tom were the odd ones out at location 4, a cottage in Maryland. The big boss was briefing one team at a time, starting with Delta and Echo teams. The rest of the ten-man sniper team was pumping with excitement over meeting the boss, but Tom and Jerry held back.

Tom knew that once the main attacks started, the window of opportunity for escape would disappear. They had to act quickly. But before they could think, Alpha team was summoned into the main room of the cottage. Two men waited their. One was dressed in a long suit, but no tie, the other in full camo. The suited man spoke.

"Sniper team, Alpha team, these are your directions. You are to carry out this task no matter what. Do you understand?" A chorus of affirmatives rang out. The man smiled.

"This is your mission. At 1405 hours, Zulu Team will infiltrate NCIS headquarters. Your job is to attack the Navy Yard with heavy fire at 1400. I want everyone in NCIS huddling in an interior room. It will make it easy for Zulu Team to carry out their plan. Feel free to blow a few things up. Alpha?" The sniper leader smiled.

"Incendiary and explosive rounds for everyone." The boss added a smile of his own.

"When Zulu pulls out, cover their retreat, then go yourselves. We will meet at Location 7 in 48 hours from the attacks. We will leave NCIS, the FBI, and the CIA in flaming ruins. Understood?" No response was needed. The boss dismissed them, and the eager men rushed to their cars. It was three hours until the attacks.

**12pm**

_NCIS HQ_

At noon, Gibbs made Tim and Tony go for lunch together, hoping the walk would clear the air between the two agents. He was wrong.

By the time they got off the elevator, Tony was already grating on McGee's nerves. His rowding could be heard a whole room over, even through the din of work.

"Hey, McSniper, why the long face?" Tim groaned inwardly and tried to keep a straight face.

"Been a long night, Tony. No sleep you know." He hoped the older man would get the message. He didn't. Tony didn't like getting up at 0015 hours (12:15am), and he wanted to make sure McGee knew it.

"Aw common McSleepy! You could of slept earlier!"

_I should of, but I couldn't _Tim thought ruefully. "Couldn't sleep Tony." Tony chuckled as they passed out the front entrance. The restaurant was a block away.

"Well McInsomnia, you-" Tim stopped and glared at Tony.

"Man Tony, can't you ever stop with the dumb nicknames? No! You can never call me Tim, or even McGee! It's either McGoo, McGeek, McNo-Date, or something to that effect! Just drop it!" Tony looked stunned.

"McGee, I was just-" he was cut off again.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I'll get the food myself. Just stay away from me!" As he angrily stamped down the street, he took no notice of the men loitering near the entrance to the Navy Yard.

Time was ticking down.

**1pm**

_FBI Headquarters, Washington DC_

Two men stood outside the FBI headquarters in the cover of trees. One was the leader of Delta Team. The other was his second-in-command. The leader turned to the other, pointing.

"We place charges there, there, and there. We enter as the smoke clears. Complete surprise." the secondary could barely contain his excitement.

"This is gonna be fun!" the other man nodded.

"It sure is."

The two men disappeared back into the brush. The leader spoke into his radio.

"Boss, it's all going as plan here. The place is half full. No defenses. The charges will surprise them enough. We will succeed. Delta ready."

"Good!" came boss's pleased voice. More voices crackled over the set.

"Echo Team is Good!" the Echo leader, a fifty-year old ex-CIA spook said.

"Zulu en-route, will be ready within five!"

"Alpha right behind them!"

The boss smiled. Everything was falling into place. The leading government agencies wouldn't know what happened to them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Is Me**

**1:35pm**

_NCIS Headquarters_

Tim spent a long time walking the streets, even though he knew Gibbs would be furious with him. He needed to clear his head. Tony could be a handful at times. Tim shook his head at the thought of the man. When he did get back, Gibbs looked straight at him. Tim braced for a verbal lashing, but Gibbs just stared. A sense of understanding passed between the two men. In the backround, ZNN was blabbing something about corruption and politics. Gibbs groaned, and switched it off. He looked up. Tim laughed.

Meanwhile, Ziva was distracted at her computer. Her eyes kept traveling up to the shy young man near her desk. Tony would be snickering head over heals at her thoughts. She blushed. Tim looked over at her.

"You ok Ziva?" he asked. Ziva smiled at him.

"Fine Tim. You should be more worried about your arm. It could be infected if you are not careful." He grinned.

"I'll live. Just remind me to not be sniped at for a while." Ziva snickered at his blatant humor. Internally, she was worried. The man should of seen a doctor, but he had thrown himself into the case. Ziva was observant. He had been tenderly resting his arms all day. Dried blood still stained his right arm under the suit he was wearing. Gibbs hadn't noticed.

But what was to come would be far worse.

**1:50pm**

_Downtown DC_

Ten minutes till two, and Jenkins was stuck in traffic. Borrowing two SUVs from a rental place at the train station, the nine men had crammed themselves in, and now sat bumper-to-bumper in 100 degree weather. Tensions and tempers were running high. In the back of Jenkins' car, Clancy and another man were bickering.

"Just because you have a wife and a kid doesn't mean the rest of us do. We should throw ourselves into defense, not worry about ourselves." Clancy looked like he was about to explode.

"I worry about them too! My son is only 3 months! He needs a father!" The other man was about to respond when Jenkins stepped in.

"Hey! Quiet. We follow my orders!" the car was quiet as the men dispaired for their lives. They were headed right into a warzone.

In the other SUV, the team leader was thinking about the young barista that he was in love with. They had met several times before the _spilt_, and he had quickly fallen for her. She didn't know. The young team leader was desperate to get back to her, to hold her, to kiss her, but he knew he might not make it back to the city. As he drove, he quietly recorded a voicemail on her phone.

_Nikolaevna, the time has come for me to reveal my feelings. I love you. From the first time I saw you, I loved you. I want nothing more than to tell you in person, but I am on a vital mission with my comrades. It is unlikely I will come back. Goodbye my love_

He ended the voicemail and drove on, even as tears ran into his eyes. They were only five miles from NCIS when the traffic lightned slightly.

**1:59pm**

_FBI Headquarters_

At one minute to 2, Delta team waited in the trees bye the FBI. Five of their members had infiltrated the puny FBI defenses, and layed charges. Now, the whole team, covered in bullet-proof vests and camo, and armed with assualt rifles, waited outside. Delta leader looked at his watch.

**5...4...3...**

The men raised their rifles.

**2...1...**

All three major enterances to the FBI disapeared in a ball of flame. The shockwaves rippled through the building. Bricks and shingle descended on anyone nearby. Delta leader raised his gun.

"Go go go go!"

**2:00pm**

_Outside NCIS Headquarters_

Alpha aimed through his scope at NCIS. A man was straight in his crosshairs. The man was a young one, the computer tech for the team. He shifted the scope slightly, aiming at the man's kneecaps. As his watch hit zero, he squeezed the trigger.

**2:00pm**

A minute previous, Tim had been explaining the results of the testing to the team.

"I ran every bullet we had, with some help. I have ten different sniper rifles. All very long range, and very powerful. Some rounds were explosive. In all honesty, and my opinion, it looks like the purpose of this attack was..." something caught his eye. He looked closer.

"Tim? Tim, go on!" Gibbs demanded. McGee turned back to face him, then his face contorted in pain as he fell to the ground. It took a moment for anyone to react before Tim yelled in pain. The bullet had gone into his leg, right through. It was one of the more painful places to be shot.

"Sniper! Go!" he managed to yell. More bullets shattered the other bullpen windows. Tim limped to his feet, even as fiery pain shot up his leg. He shoved Ziva out of the way as more windows shattered. Several small explosions shook the floor, knocking Tim over. Gibbs reached down to help him up, but McGee kicked away. Finally, the three of them plus Tony were huddled behind a desk, out of view of any of the windows. Tim groaned in agony. Ziva looked down at him.

"Ziva, the _pain_!" He yelled. She rested a cool hand on his cheek. He gripped it like it was a lifeline. She nearly cried. Gibbs took control. He grabbed his phone, just as Leon rang him.

"Leon? What...yeah...the whole Yard? Well get down here! Make this command center...one...leg...who? Irrelevant..just go Leon!" he hung up, then turned to the small group.

"It's the whole building. We need to get somewhere safe." The team didn't answer, they just sat there, breathing heavily. More gunshots, and what sounded like automatic fire. Then, a pause. McGee pulled out a pair of binoculars, and poked his head over the desk. He was exposed.

"Tim!" Ziva yelled, but he ignored her and looked through the lenses. The sniper he could see ignored him, but was aiming downward. His heart sank. He turned around, and tried to stand.

"The explosives from that case last month...oh my goodness...they're all there! Go! Go! Get out of here! Vance's office! GO!" he shoved them all along. Gibbs was the first to react.

"Tim, what on EARTH-" Tim inturupted him.

"Gasoline...bad bombs...everything! It's right by the window!" Gibbs caught on. He shoved the team along as they vaulted, climbing the stairs to the director's office. Leon peaked out, but was sacked by the avalanche of agents. Gibbs was going back out to help Tim, who was limping up the stairs, when it happened.

A flash of white. The half of the pullpen closest to the window erupted into nothing but debris. Tim rushed for Gibbs, and the older man pulled him up. The floor shook, and the roof spidered. Someone screamed. The two men hurderled into the damaged director's office, which had nearly collapsed. It was hanging awkwardly now. Almost immdediately, Tim noticed a new threat, the two men rushing up the pile of ruble before it had even settled. He pulled out his SIG as they saw him.

**2:02pm**

From outside, the snipers, save for the reluctant two, enjoyed the view as the evidence lockup exploded. The whole face of the building where the explosion was centered collapsed in a wall of flame and dust. Just milleseconds after, the rest of the building shook and twisted. Alpha smiled. Explosive rounds could do alot of damage if aimed right. Now, Zulu team rushed into the shuddering building. Gunfire echoed inside, as trapped and injured agents put up a fight on the lower floor. As he watched through his scope, two members of the team made it up to the second floor, and ran towards the director's office where the rest of the agents hid. Only one man stood in their way. McGee.

**2:03pm**

McGee fired his SIG quickly. One man went down, collapsing down the steps, but the other was quick. Tim heard the sound of a submachine gun before he shot the man. As the man's body collapsed, Tim felt a sharp stab of pain through his stomach. He looked down. Blood spread quickly. A sinking feeling developing in his gut, he went inside the damaged office where he was surprised at the sight. About twenty agents were there, readying their weapons for a final battle. Several were injured, and Doctor Mallard, who was in the office at the time of the explosion, worked frantically to save a tech from MTAC. Everyone was armed, even Abby, who was with Ducky, Palmer, also with the ME, and Vance. They could hear the gunfire from downstairs as the resistence petered out. Several other explosions. Tim groaned as he fingered his gun. Ziva looked at him, wordless, as she took in his wounds.

"Tim" She whispered, as he collapsed on his knees. She rushed toward him, and he tried to stand. "Tim, what are you doing?" he struggled to answer her through labored breaths as he leanded on a desk now part of the "fortified wall" at the edge of the office.

"I have to fight Ziva. For you, for the team, for _us_!" He whispered, as her heart leaped at his words. "Help the wounded.." he whispered, before shoving her away. She tried to get up.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled at her. She was too shaken to respond, and took up a position near the wounded, along with Abby and Jimmy. The final moments were nearing.

**2:04pm**

Alpha frowned as he saw the two men go down. At least the young agent was wounded. He picked up the radio.

"Sniper team, let's go. We are going in. Pistols with silencers and scopes." The men descended on the building, guns trained. Alpha had a score to settle.

**2:06pm**

_2 miles north of Navy Yard_

Jenkins' heart sank when an urgent transmission came over the radio.

"We have heard unconfirmed reports of large-scale attacks on the headquarters of NCIS, FBI, and the CIA. There have been many reports of gunfire...and explosions. Everyone in the DC area should get into cover, NOW!"

"Step on it!" Jenkins yelled over the phone at his co-leader, and jammed the gas, riding off the road.

**2:07pm**

_NCIS Bullpen_

Tim readied himself as the noises of gunfire from downstairs ceased. Then, shouting. And flashlight beams, looking around. He thought of admitting his feelings to Ziva, but there was not time. The wall of debris blocking off Vance's office from the rest of the bullpen was being picked apart. A door opened. More shouting.

Gunfire.

_to be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

**Note 1: Each attack team consists of about twenty highly trained men. **

**Note 2: Song Lyrics are from Skillet's "Not Gonna Die"**

**Note 3: Thanks for the reviews! This is THE action chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Earthdragon: Ziva was shocked about several things, and she didn't stay out of the fighting, she took up a defensive position near the wounded. Also, I tried, ya know? But I fixed that in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also, it isn't a sudden romance. As I tried to hint at earlier in the story, Tim was already in love with her when the conflict occured, ans she didn't mean to actually insult him. More of a misunderstanding, combined with stress. She has tried to apologize twice, but was interupted both times. See Chapter 6 (Labled as Chp7 on )**

**Chapter 9: Is You**

**2:10pm**

_NCIS Headquarters, damaged office of the director_

McGee knew time was short. The group of battered and bruised agents holed up in Vance's office could only last for so long. Several enemies had already taken up positions in the ruble, and submachine gun fire filled the room. The pinging of bullets off metal created sparks, illuminating small areas of the room. McGee raised his SIG and emptied his clip at one of the sources of enemy fire. He could barely hear his own gun over the chattering of the automatic weapons.

Ziva, against Tim's wishes, had gotten up and was now shooting alongside the other agents. To Tim's relief, she held her own against the attackers.

Tim on the other hand, was fading. He had wrapped a shirt around his stomach wound, and another around his leg, but the bleeding continued. He knew that eventually, he would run out and fade into unconciousness. He knew his wounds were dire, but the adrenaline of the situation gave him temporary strength. It would not last forever.

Ned Dornegat stood a few feet away from Tim, firing his gun blindly at shadows in the dark. McGee poked him to get his attention.

"Ned, Ned, I need you to do something!" Dorneget, after finishing his clip, turned to him.

"What?" he asked, taking in McGee's blood covered leg and stomach. McGee glanced down and grimaced. It wasn't pretty.

"Ned, you need to jump out the window." Ned's jaw dropped.

"What? It's two stories man!" Tim hurried to correct him.

"One and a half. Ned, you need to go and get help. We can't hold out much longer. Go! When you get down, run to the enterance. Get every PD officer within 5 miles!" Ned nodded and ran for the window, Tim covering his retreat. The younger agent vaulted out the space, and landed below. Tim could only hope that no snipers waited for him.

But now his attention went back to defending the room. More and more enemy fire was coming from the stairs, and from in the debris scattered around. The operatives were well trained, frequently changing position and masking their fire with suppresors. Tim was forced to duck behind a desk as an operative saw him. Bullets binged off the metal object, sending sparks flying. Tim could see Ziva's face in the dark room, sweat and tears marring it. He raised his arm over the desk and fired blindly, then shoved in a fresh clip. He was running low, even though as he ran through the bullpen a few minutes prior, he had grabbed extra ammunition. Several more agents joined the wounded in the back of the room, and Tim could see two men with NCIS coats laying on the floor motionless. Ducky had managed to revive the MTAC tech, who now slumped against a wall, skin pale and sweaty.

"Look out! The flank!" DiNozzo yelled from somewhere, and Tim whirled around. Several men had breeched the wall of the neighboring office, and now flanked the weakening stronghold. McGee inwardly groaned. They couldn't hold out for long.

**2:13pm**

_Bethedsha Naval Hospital_

While the attacks began, FBI Agent Tobias Fornell was visiting one of his agents that was in Bethedsha, having been in an accident the day prior. He was in the middle of a conversation about ex-wives when his phone rang.

"And then she, oh hold on, got a call." Fornell pulled out his cell.

"Hello? What? I'll be right there!" he hung up. The injured man looked at him.

"What?"

"The FBI is under siege, along with the CIA in Langley and NCIS." The injured man gasped, as the monitors showed an increasing heart rate. He pulled out the IV.

"Where do you think you are going?" Fornell demanded. The other man shook his head.

"We fight together, Agent Fornell!"

**2:24pm**

Back at NCIS, the situation was becoming desperate. Nearly every agent was short on ammunition, and only about five remained uninjured. A flash caught Tim's eye, and he yelled a warning as he realized what it was.

"Grenade!" the blast caught him and threw him back. The other agents scattered, then quickly returned fire. Tim dragged himself over to Gibbs, who was holed up near the director, who looked quite ill.

"Boss, I don't think...five minutes...maybe ten. That's all we got." Gibbs looked at him. Pain flared in Tim's eyes. Gibbs put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I know McGee. Have _faith_!" he yelled, and fired viciously into the dark, getting rewarded with a yell of pain from a hidden operative.

**2:26pm**

_Navy Yard Enterance_

By 2:25, the first Metro PD cruisers pulled up at the NCIS gate. No enemies were in sight, so they formed a blockade, taking up defensive positions. The leader, a grizzled old lieutenant , quickly radioed for backup. He was in the middle of the call when a sniper found them.

"Base, we need at least a dozen more...woah! Fire...heavy fire!" a sniper round destroyed the communications antenna on the lead cruiser, cutting the radio feed. The officers huddled in the center of the circle of cars as rounds kept hitting the cars.

This was the scene Jenkins and his men saw when they pulled up. They immediately hopped out, and Jenkins pulled his gun, looking for the sniper. His vision was good, and he found the man, comoflauged about 200 yards away. Three bullets from his silenced gun, and the bullets stopped coming. The rest of the group now approached the officers, who had their own guns raised and ready. Jenkins sighed.

"We're on your side. Out boss sent us from New York. We have to go in and help!" the lieutenant shook his head.

"Who are you?"

"Irrelevant. We have to help!"

"You could be on _their _side!" the PD officer yelled.

"Just trust us!" Jenkins shot back. As sounds of gunfire and explosions came from in the building, the lieutenant relented.

"Alright. Stay safe, go!" Jenkins was quick to move. His men knew the time had come.

"Let's go guys. And before we go, I wouldn't of wanted to die with anyone else."

Jenkins sober words hung over them as the prepared to enter the building.

**2:30pm**

Inside, Tim could barely stay concious as he saw the last healty agent fall. Now, everyone in the room save for Ducky, Jimmy, Abby, Ziva, and Vance, were down injured or dead. As Tim looked over at Ziva, he saw something he thought he would never see on her face.

_FEAR_

A push of adrenaline surged through him, and he staggered to his feet, even as blood flowed freely.

_Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up or refuse_

He roused the other agents that could stand, and they waited. The seconds ticked by. SIlence descended on the room. Tim turned back to Ziva. He knew that it would probably be his last chance to tell her how he felt.

"ZIva, I-" he started to speak but was silenced as a wave of gunfire spread into the room. Several men entered, covered in camo and holding submachine guns. Tim edged toward Ziva, ready to protect her and the rest of the MCRT.

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in  
_  
Fierce hand to hand combat was next, as the NCIS group fought to stay alive. All around, Tim's world faded. It was nothing but him, and the man approaching Ziva. The man had a pistol in hand, and was striding confidently towards the Israeli, who didn't notice him. With a scream, Tim used his last bit of strength and flew towards him, knocking the gun from his hand.

_No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
_

Blood seeped freely from his wounds. The man turned, anger on his face. Heswung hard, slamming a blow into Tim's bullet wound. Tim's vision turned to white, then black. He started to loose his sense of surrounding. In a desperate attempt, Tim grappled for the other man's throat.. Tim had a moment of hope before the other man broke free.

_Break their hold  
Because I won't be controlled  
The can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
_

Fire shot through Tim, and he fell to the ground. Ziva screamed his name, and it was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

_The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline  
_  
At that moment, Jenkins arrived with his reinforcements. Jenkins was a quick shot with his pistol, quickly kneecapping three camo-covered enemies. The rest of his men spread out, evening the odds somewhat. Gibbs was engaged with two enemies in the corner, and Ziva picked them off one by one from behind a pole. Even Jimmy Palmer managed to put up a defense, tripping an operative and rolling on the floor with him, trying to gain the upper hand.

_No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
_  
Jenkins took in the scene in the broken directors office. About six NCISers managed to keep up a fight, while the rest lay injured or dead on the floor. He saw one older man beeting a young agent, who was suffering from several wounds. He was about to help the man when his younger friend, the other mob lieutenant, had the same idea.

_Don't you give up on me  
You're everything I need  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you fight back  
_  
The younger man was about to reach the enemy when the agent fell to the floor, all strength drained. With a yell, he launched himself into hand-to-hand with the tall operative. The sniper leader turned around.

_No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
No, we're not gonna die tonight_

They traded blows. The older sniper leader was much more skilled in combat, but the younger man was detirmined. They circled each other, then ran for each other's throat. It was a furious struggle even as the enemy began to lose the upper hand.

Jenkins observed his young friend as he fought the older man. He smiled. He was a good fighter. As more Metro PD officers entered the building, clearing the first floor, the enemy realized the battle was lost. Some began to flee, while others made one last desperate attempt to eliminate the resistance.

_Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)_

The young mob lieutenant was about to be sacked in the face by Alpha, the sniper leader, when Gibbs got to his feet, and put 2 bullets into the sniper leader's back. The sniper leader froze, then jumped out the window. Apparently, he had a bullet proof vest on.

_Not gonna die tonight_

The attack on NCIS was over. Gibbs, catching his breath, turned to the young mobster. He put a gun to his chest.

"Who are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Not one of my best chapters, I know. Probably only 2-3 more now, but I am planning a sequel! I love reviews!**

**THANK YOU FOR OVER 7100 VIEWS!**

**Chapter 10: Get Up**

**2:39pm**

_NCIS Headquarters, Damaged Director's Office_

The younger man gulped nervously. He couldn't even breath, as the muzzle of the gun dug into his ribcage, which had taken several blows courtesy of the lead sniper. He finally workd up his nerve to answer the older agent.

"Ivan, sir. Ivan Ishutin." The NCIS agent glared down at him, shoving the gun further against his body.

"No, _who _are you? A corrupt cop? Dirty FBI? CIA spook? _Spetsnaz_?" Ivan frowned at the CIA guess and had to supress a laugh when the agent said Spetsnaz. He gulped, still fearing for his life.

"None of the above, Agent..."

"Gibbs" The older man answered gruffly. Ivan nodded.

"Agent Gibbs, could you please remove your gun from my chest? I am in quite a bit of pain." he asked hopefully. After a moments consideration, Gibbs nodded. Ivan was about to speek when Ziva's cry interupted him.

"Tim!" Gibbs' and Ivan's heads snapped up, looking at her. She had rushed to Tim's limp body as soon as the last enemy was supressed. Now, she looked up, tears and blood streaking her face.

"Gibbs, he's not breathing!" Gibbs' heart sank. Ivan rushed over.

"Don't you touch him!" Ziva snapped, rapidly drawing her gun and aiming it. Ivan was getting a little annoyed at people shoving guns at him. Gibbs thought carefully for a moment. Ivan and his friends had helped them, likely saving all their lives at the last moment.

"He's ok Ziver. He is on our side." Ziva, although not convinced, let Ivan see the fallen agent. Ivan quickly felt for a pulse. There was none.

"Get an EMT here, NOW!" he said. Gibbs had already done so. Jenkins looked at Ivan.

"Ivan, I'm gonna take my men and secure the perimeter.. You and yours stay up here." Gibbs was quick to protest.

"Not until I get some answers!" Gibbs demanded. Jenkins sighed.

"Do you want to be attacked again? Ivan will tell you what you need to know!" He and his underlings walked out of the room without further words, stepping over dead bodies as they went. GIbbs sighed. At that moment, DiNozzo staggered up to him, favoring his left leg.

"Boss, what...oh my goodness McGee!" he paled, and collapsed by the man's side.

"Oh man Probie, you didn't deserve this! Stay with us buddy!" he went to reach for a pulse, but Ziva stopped him, motioning up. EMTs were walking in the door. Tony and Ziva got up and stood aside, joining Abby.

Then, they cried for their friend.

**2:44pm**

_FBI Headquarters, Enterance 2_

Fornell and a dozen SWAT officers waited outside one of the enterances. From inside, fierce firefighting continued as FBI security put up a good fight. Finally, Fornell gave the signle.

"Go! Go! Go!"

By the time the SWAT team reached the top floor, FBI forces were nearly crushed. The heavy guns of the SWAT teams made quick work of the enemy, who did not expect an attack from behind. But the damage had been done. An injured tech staggered up to Agent Fornell.

"Agent...Fornell...They erased...Every drive...burned...evidence...flatlined the agency!" He collapsed to the ground as Fornell yelled for an EMT, a sinking feeling rapidly developing in the pit of his stomach.

**2:47pm**

_NCIS Headquarters, Outside the Building_

As soon as the EMT's loaded the unmoving Tim onto a gurney, they rushed him out. Gibbs hugged Ziva tightly as they struggled to get through the realization that Tim might not be saved. After a few moments, Ivan hesitantly spoke.

"Agent Gibbs? Could we take a walk?" Gibbs nodded, and the two men walked toward the park nearby. When they arrived, they sat on a bench. Ivan began to talk.

"Tell me Agent Gibbs, have ever heard of the Five Families of New York City?" Gibbs nodded.

"Italian Mafia groups, Godfather, been around DiNozzo long enough!" he said, a smile cracking on his face. Then, he sobered, remembering how shaken the senior agent was when he saw Tim.

"Those mafias are strictly Italian! You, Ishutin, are Russian!" Ivan nodded.

"One of the families began to stretch the rules. The boss, Colonini, thought that the Russians would make the family stronger. But we didn't like what he was doing. Colonini is a monster." Gibbs recalled something he heard in the news recently.

"I heard in the news a few weeks ago that one of the families split..." Ivan nodded.

"16 of us split off. We had had enough. Colonini wasn't too happy. We were a "threat" to his operation. He has people hunting us.

Our new "faction" has three teams, led by people who used to be capos, mob Luetenints." Gibbs nodded.

"You are one of them?" Ivan cracked a smile.

"Yep. Me, Jenkins, and an older man named Brassy. Brassy stayed in New York to protect our new boss. There are 14 of us now." Gibbs was confused.

"But you said..."

"16, I know. Colonini found them." Gibbs knew what they meant. He turned to face the younger man.

"Why did you help us?"

"Boss found out about the planned attack two days ago. Out little group decieded to help, kind of to give back to the community. None of us thought we would come back." Ivan looked down.

"Got alove interest in NYC or something?" Gibbs joked. Ivan looked up.

"Yeah. A young barista. I met her before the split. I love her, Agent Gibbs. I worry about her every minute." Gibbs nodded. He relaxed a little more.

"I understand. I was married to this one woman..."

**3:10pm**

_FBI Headquarters_

At about 1510 hours, Fornell recieved a call from one of his friends in the CIA.

"Fornell? Need you here stat. We got a problem!" He hung up. Fornell, confused, hopped in an agency car and drove for Langley, leaving behind the carnage of the FBI headquarter building.

**3:29pm**

_Bethedsha Hospital_

At about 1530 hours, Ziva, Tony, Abby, and Ducky arrived at Bethedsha. They sat worriedly in the waiting room, Abby and Ziva in tears, Tony a shell of his usual self, and Ducky lost in his thoughts. Jenkins, the mafia luetenint, had come along with them, as one of his men was also in the hospital. He sat away from the others, worried that Ziva would lash out at im as she had at Ivan.

Finally, Gibbs walked into the waiting room, Ivan Ishutin tailing along. Everyone in the room seemed to cheer up at their arrival, but they offered only subdued greetings.

"Hey boss"

"Hello Gibbs"

"Bossman"

"Jethro"

Gibbs just nodded and sat. Ducky answered the unasked question.

"No word on Timothy. Palmer is in the ER with a broken leg, recieved saving me. I do believe I owe him a thank you." Gibbs just nodded. Ivan sat down with Jenkins.

"Anything on Clancy?"

"Nope." Was the reply. Silence descended on the waiting room.

**4:00pm**

_Langley, Virginia_

When Tobias pulled up at Langley, he was greeted by a barricade of suited men with guns aimed. He had 'five seconds to explain himself'. Luckily, his friend showed up and saved him. Fornell turned to him.

"So, what's this about?" The other man looked grim. He looked up.

"The attackers, although held off at the first floor stairwell, were able to sabatoge out computer network. The implications will be massive. Our entire intel network may be comprimised."

**4:30pm**

_Pennsylvania_

At location 7, in Pennsylvania, the leader of the terrorists and his second hand man waited for the living operatives to meet there. He had plans to make.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bit of an emotional chapter. I like reviews! **

**Note: This story may be a little longer than I thought**

**Chapter 11**

**6:12pm, August 6**

_Bethedsha Naval Hospital_

It was three agonizing hours before the lead ER doctor came out to discuss McGee's condition. It was not good news.

"Because of all the injuries...Agent McGee...well..." The nervous doctor stopped speaking, then shrank under Gibbs' glare. Tony spoke up, trying to save the man.

"Just tell us." The doctor sighed, before relenting.

"He crashed three times...once at NCIS, once in the ambulance, and once on the table. All three times we were able to get him back. He lost an astonishing amount of blood during the attack, not to mention the internal damage. We will start with what we know: the gunshot wound to his leg. The bullet went right through a muscle below the knee, and while we believe it will heal, there could be complications. As for the other wound...we are still operating." Gibbs didn't feel like beating around the bush, even as Ziva turned pale, tears welling up. Tony put a friendly arm around her shoulders, while Ducky comforted Abby, who was about to break down.

"What are his chances?" he demanded. The doctor sighed. He hated telling this to anyone, but it had to be done. He cringed as he spoke.

"Bluntly, 50 percent." Ziva looked down. Jenkins gritted his teeth. He knew how hard it was to lose a close friend. That thought brought bitter memories to his mind, and he stalked out of the room angrily, Ivan ready to follow. The doctor turned motioned for the Russian to wait before he turned to Ducky.

"As for Mr. Palmer, he will heal fully, with the exception of a slightl limp, that Agent McGee will likely suffer from as well, to a worse degree." Now, the doctor turned to Ivan as a guilty look spread over Ducky's face.

"Your man, Clancy, took two shots to the shoulder, in and out. We do not know if he will regain use of his shoulder. The bullets tore tendon, muscle, and bone. It is not pretty, but know we are doing everything we can." Ivan nodded, and thanked the doctor quietly. The man turned back to the NCIS agents.

"As is with Agent McGee. We are trying our best. Be prepared for a long wait, possibly six, seven, maybe eight hours. His body took alot of stress. He shouldn't of been fighting with that wound!" He left the room, leaving Ziva to cry with her friends. Ivan nodded to Jenkins, and they got up, giving the team privacy. Ziva looked up.

"He was fighting to protect me! And you!" she said, and put her face in her hands. It was going to be a long night.

**7:00pm**

On the other side of Bethedsha, another young man waited for word on his friend, the only friend he ever had. One who had looked out for him for months. One who he trusted with his life.

It was nearly seven at night when Jerry got word on Tom. After hiding outside of headquarters during the violent and bloody attack, the two friends tried to flee. At the last moment, a PD officer saw them and opened fire, hitting Tom in the back several times. Although tired and weakened, Jerry managed to drag Tom to Bethedsha, where the doctors began operating on him. It was a long three hour wait. Finally, a nurse exited the operating room.

"Jerry, right?" she asked. The teenager, in sort of a trance, nodded. The nurse began to speak.

"We tried Jerry. We had to operate and remove the bullets from deep in him, and...it didn't work. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do. Would you like to see him?" Tears running, Jerry walked into the room, where Tom lay, barely breathing. The injured man's eyes lit up at the sight of his friend.

"Jerry...go. Get out..maybe...Location 4 for now...no, police will check that. Go to five." Jerry was heartbroken.

"Tom, I don't, what do I do?"

"Go in hiding! Go with God...Shalom my brother." Tom sighed and took his last breath, leaving a devestated Jerry alone in a world of enemies. He couldn't goto the police, as he used to work for the enemy, but he betrayed them, so if he went to them, they would kill him.

The directionless young man left Bethedsha at eight o'clock, and didn't look back.

**8:35pm**

_Silver Springs_

At Gibbs suggustion, Ziva and Tony went to Tim's house to get a few things for him, mainly his dog, who his neighbor had, and his manuscripts.

To Tony's surprise, the cops that were casing his place were gone, so all he had to do was pick the lock, an easy feat for him. They entered te damaged house, and remembered just how bad it must have been for Tim to be trapped. Tony was beginning to feel guilty for making fun of him.

Reaching Tim's bed, Ziva noticed a sheet of paper. Picking it up, with Tony hovering over her sholder, she paled when she saw it.

"Ziva...that...we..." Tony was speechless. Ziva could barely read the letter. A tear entered her eye as she did.

_Director Leon Vance, NCIS Headquarters, Washington DC _

_I have been a member of the MCRT for years now. I have been through countless situations with my team, and solved a massive number of cases. Yet, I am always the odd one out. Everyone else includes each other, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Ziva, even Ducky and Palmer, but I am always out. Everyone has their six covered, except for me._

_According to Tony, all I do is useless computer work. I have never been tortured or shot. I guess no one appreciates what I do, as toiling as it is._

_Tony and Ziva get appreciation and friendship from each other, but all I get is pranks and laughter. I can't take it anymore._

_Therefore, this letter is my official resignation from NCIS, effective in one week. I will need time to clear out my workspace, and say goodbye to the few people around that actually appreciate what I do._

_Scincerely and Sadly,  
NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee_

Tony could've slammed a door in frustration. "We did this to him Ziva. We forced this on him. I can't...Will he ever forgive me?" Ziva smiled sadly at him.

"McGee has a kind heart. Yes, he will. I trust he will."

Tony and Ziva sat for several minutes, lost in their thoughts. Then, they got what they came for and left.

**12:05am, August 7**

_Bethedsha Naval Hospital_

It was late in the night when the doctor emerged again, his face grim and sweaty. Abby lifted her head from Gibbs' lap, and Tony roused Ziva, who was sleeping alone in a corner chair. Ivan elbowed Jenkins, who had dozed off an hour ago. All waited.

"Well, we patched him up as best we can. It will take time, but I think he will make a nearly full recovery. He will probably walk with a limp from now on, and may experience pain in his leg, but other than that, he should be fine. He was a lucky and brave man."

Ziva's heart jumped. Jenkins managed a sleepy smile, and Ivan got up and shook Gibbs' hand, who actually looked happy for once. Abby was jumping for joy along with Tony, which made it easy for the doctor to slip away unnoticed. The team had a long way to go, but they would make it.

**6:00am**

_Location 7, Pennsylvania_

At Location Seven, the leader, along with his right-hand man, met with the leaders of the assualt teams, all had survived. The leader spoke quietly.

"You all did well. Yes, Alpha, I see your question. Those who died, they were expendable. Very expendable. Those who survived, they are brave. They are good. We will succeed."

The leader pulled out a drink, and shared it with the survivors who made it to Location 7, 10 of them. Their numbers may have been cut to 12, but the terrorist's fight was long from over.


End file.
